War (Natural Opposites)
War is the ninth Primal Entity, the second Horseman, the son of Death and the Primal Entity of War . History Birth War is born during the War, he sees Peace and considers her immediatly as his archennemy, he sees Archangels', Leviathans' and Famine's birth . After the War War sees the Leviathans become too dangerous, he sees the Conflict between them and the Angels and Pestilence's birth due to the diseases given to the Angels . Season 2 His ring is neccessary to re-seal Lucifer in his Cage, Dean, Sam and Castiel comes to him and talks with him, after that, he let Dean cut his hand . Season 4 He talks to Castiel about the Pagan Lords, he show to the angel he still have his powers and explains his ring is only neccessary for canalise his power as replacement for his sword . Season 6 He is summoned, with his brothers, by Death for the second conflict between The Light and The Darkness . Personnality War is extremely sensitive, his angers can be extremely destructive, he can be very manipulative like when he make believe to the Winchesters he was almost the Evil Incarnate, he likes war but don't like the wars are too long, his biggest deception is the Hundred Years' War due to the astronomic time of the conflict, he deeply cares for his Siblings, his father, the other Primordial Entities and for the other Primal Entities, unlike Peace, War don't hate her but he hates The Light and God for trapping the Entities of Darkness in pathetic objects . Powers and Abilities Powers * Primal Entity Physiology : War is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : War is the fourth strongest Primal Entity and is only equaled by the Horsewomen and is only surpassed by God, the Pagan Lords, Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : War can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : War didn't need to eat,drink or rest . ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : War is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : War is the ninth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than her are Peace, the Pagan Lords, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : War is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : War knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Horsemen Physiology : War is a Horseman, the counterparts to Horsewomen . ** Telekinesis :''' War can made objects levitate . ** '''Teleportation : War can teleport himself . ** Concept Link : War can live forever until his concept dissapears ** Concept Manipulation : War can manipulate his concept . Abilities * Almost Perfect Fencing Mastery : He is extremely skilled in fencing . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horse(wo)men, God and the Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : War dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : War dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, War can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, War can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, War can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, War can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, War can die . * Concept Link : If the concept of war dissapears, War is erased, moreover, if War dies, the concept of war dissapears .